


You're My Light

by cathyelisabeth1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And everyone new one was Louis, Based around the time Harry had two bags at the airport, Cuddles, Cute, Did i mention it was fluffy?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy fluff McFluffertons, HOMEJSKDGN, Happy, Home, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mentions of Zayn leaving, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shotgunning, Smoking, Very fluffy, Weed, high, inspired by the Jonathon Ross interview earlier tonight, just a warning, non-au, obviously, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyelisabeth1/pseuds/cathyelisabeth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry already knows the view like the back of his hand. It’s beautiful hills leading down to a private beach. The sun started setting on his journey from the airport so it will now be casting a warm orange glow over the landscape. The scene only becomes perfect, however, when he sees his boy sitting in front of it."</p><p>OR</p><p>Harry arrives at their home in LA a day after Louis and finds him smoking on the balcony.<br/>(Inspired by the Jonathon Ross interview that aired about 2 hours ago when they were asked about smoking weed and nobody wanted to admit it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louise_lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lynn/gifts).



> I wrote this very quickly so there will be mistakes that i May or may not iron out in the morning.
> 
> Very short and very fluffy
> 
> Drugs mentioned (obviously)

“Lou?” Harry calls out as he enters the flat. He only just arrived in La, a day later than the rest of the boys. He stayed at his mums for an extra day before going to his London flat yesterday to pack. “I have your bag.” Louis is always forgetting things, important things, like luggage. Harry is about ninety percent sure he’s doing it to see how whipped Harry is.

Surely he should have caught on by now. It _has_ been five years.

This flat is relatively new to them both, having bought it a few weeks back when Harry came to visit a few friends. Louis wasn’t allowed to come with him so he had facetime up on his phone to show him around all their options. The one they chose was beautiful: a penthouse flat on the outskirts of LA, a relatively peaceful area. It has pure white and black décor apart from their bedroom which Harry bought purple bedding for, the first day he slept there.

It will be Louis’ first time in their new place, in person, and Harry would have loved to be there to witness his reaction but, what can you do? Life of Harry Styles.

“Louis?” He calls again. There are two pairs of shoes by the door, one are a pair of converses that harry bought him last week (He has this thing with Harry buying him clothes that he will wear them until they break) and a pair of boots, not to dissimilar to Harry’s. “Babe?” Still no answer.

Harry finally lets himself completely into the flat, dumping both of the bags and shutting the door. He got a bit of dirt on his white jeans in the car on the way here and it’s going to bug him for the rest of the evening but he would really like to see his boyfriend before he even considers changing.

There’s still a draft going through the open plan space, despite Harry having closed the door and it only takes a few moments to figure out why. The door to the balcony is open.

Harry already knows the view like the back of his hand from his week-long stay in LA. It’s beautiful hills leading down to a private beach. The sun started setting on his journey from the airport so it will now be casting a warm orange glow over the landscape. The scene only becomes perfect, however, when he sees his boy sitting in front of it.

The opportunity is perfect. He can see soft puffs of smoke coming out from Louis’ head and can smell the distinct scent that comes with the blunts Louis quite frequently holds. He knows he will be in his own little world by now, if the burnt out cigarettes in the ash tray are anything to go by. He’s dressed head to toe in black which mustn’t have been nice in the burning sun earlier today.

Tiptoeing over to stand right behind him, Harry lets a mischievous smirk play on his lips and leans down to breath into the shell of Louis’ ear.

“Hey.” He can hear his own smile around the word and sees the little jump Louis gives as a first response before his brain clicks into gear.

“Harry!” He yells, jumping up from his chair and spinning around to face him. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and lets Harrys fall around his neck, the way they always do. The way the fit. “What time is it? I wasn’t expecting you to get here until really late.”

“I got on the earliest flight I could.” Harry smiles, yet again, into Louis’ hair before pulling back and planting a kiss on his nose. “How much have you smoked tonight then?” He teases. Letting Louis’ hands fall before the blunt burns his floral shirt.

“This is my third.” Louis admits with a shy smile. “You know I always have more when you’re not here.” He defends “It’s a good distraction.” With that, he puts out the end in the ash tray and drops it to join the others.

“Don’t stop on my part.” Harry says, reaching out for the box that’s discarded on the table. “You get really cuddly when you’re high and you’re already pretty far gone.” He taps Louis on the nose this time, with his free hand, and hands Louis the clear plastic box.

Louis takes it with a smile and walks back to the table to roll himself a joint. “How’s your mum? Was your sister there?”

“Yeah, they’re both doing well. I’ve just been missing them a lot, you know. It’s hard not seeing them all the time.” It’s true; with all the magnificent things One Direction has brought him like fame and fortune and all their amazing fans. And Louis. It has made him miss home more often than not.

“You know, I know. We’re kinda in the same boat here Harold.” Louis teases him with a smirk thrown over his shoulder. “Seriously though, I miss my family too. Should be nice to have Lottie with us on tour for a bit though.”

“Yeah! It’s been a while since I’ve seen her. I miss her.”

“She misses you too.” Louis finishes off his task by tapping it slightly on the edge of the box and turns to face Harry again.

“James called” Harry says before he forgets. “We have a meeting tomorrow about the break.”

“Are we allowed to have it?” They first had the thought back in march after Zayn left. The realisation of just how unnatural their careers had been suddenly set on them. How hard they worked, none stop for 5 years was finally catching up to them and now, with their contract ending, their opportunity to have a rest has finally come.

“He didn’t say anything on the phone, so I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.” He pulls Louis towards him so their chest to chest. Louis’ unlit cigarette hanging between his lips. “There shouldn’t be anything to stop us though because we could not sign again this year and then wait until we are ready to come back to resign. That way we don’t need their approval.”

“Doesn’t that scare you though?” Louis’ voice is mumbled by the joint so he pulls it out to hold between his fingers. “Not being signed. Being free to do whatever we want.” Louis has a small smile on his lips. Timid, almost.

“Quite the opposite.” Harry replies instantly. “We can do.” He pauses to peck Louis on the lips. He tastes like smoke but Harry doesn’t care because it’s still Louis. “Whatever.” He kisses him again. “We want.” He tries to make his point clearer by pulling Louis even closer to him, running his hands up and down Louis’ spine.

“You sure you want that though? Are we ready to do that?” Louis may seem like the type to not think things through but harry knows him better than that. He overthinks everything, its whether or not he chooses to care about the consequences that causes the issues.

“We’ve been ready for five years. This is our chance.” They have spoken about it before but only in a hypothetical sense. Never when it could actually be a possibility for their future. Their rather near future.

“Okay.” Louis replies with a nod, placing the blunt back between his lips, signalling that he doesn’t want to talk too much more about it. Harry doesn’t either to be honest because they haven’t seen each other in far too long what with Harry’s trips to America and Louis staying back in London until the flat was sorted. They need some time to forget the world exists.

“Okay.” Harry repeats, reaching down to Louis’ jacket pocket and pulling out his lighter. It’s navy with gold plated details. Harry bought him it for their anniversary the year before after getting a small engraving into the bottom of it.

_You’re my light_

Not only is it something that harry used to always say back in the XFactor house when they used to joke about feeling ‘lost in the dark’ but it’s also quite a clever pun to put on a lighter. Harry is proud of himself.

“Do you-” He cuts himself off gesturing his hands towards the cigarette, receiving only a small nod in return. Louis is staring him dead in the eyes with so much emotion. It’s hard to grasp a hold of the moment when you have eyes that beautiful looking into your soul with that much love.

He clicks the lighter open and is careful as he holds the open flame up to the end of the joint, watching as it starts to glow, before releasing it and tossing it over to the table.

“I haven’t had a smoke in ages.” Harry admits. It’s true; it’s probably been a good 4 months since he last had a joint. It would have been with Nick at an exclusive party somewhere in London when Louis was away with Zayn.

“Do you want me to roll you one?” Louis asks, letting out a puff of smoke right into Harry’s face which causes him to blink his eyes shut before they start watering too much at the fumes. “I could just do one quickly.” He goes to pull away, making Harry let out a low whine and grip tightly at his hips.

“No.” He says stubbornly. Petulant as always.

“Do you want to get high and cuddle with me or not?” Louis raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t make another attempt to move. Harry just pouts in response, tracing small circles with his thumbs. “I have an idea.” Louis continues.

“An idea?” Harry repeats slowly, because Louis and ideas do not mix.

“Yeah.” Louis says confidently before rising to his tip toes and pulling Harry in for a bruising kiss.

Harry doesn’t respond immediately because it takes a while for his reflexes to kick in, but once they do he’s kissing back with so much passion and adoration it almost hurts.

It’s moment like these when it sinks in just how much me misses Louis when he’s away. Normally his schedule is too jam backed to have even a second to think or worry, until he’s back with Louis and he has time to breath and he realises he never wants to let him go. He always want them to be this close, this connected.

Louis lets his mouth slip open, inviting Harry to deepen the kiss, which he does, happily. Being away from Louis is hard and, despite working together so frequently, it feels as though their schedules don’t line up and they have started having to spend more and more time apart. It’s difficult, especially when they used to spend every second together.

But Louis will always feel like Harry’s home.

_You are home_

He would repeat it over and over to Louis in the bunks at Xfactor

_You’re my home and I’m yours and that’s enough._

Whispered it to him when they were curled up in front of the telly in their first flat, back when everything was new and exciting and signing away their lives seemed like the best idea ever.

Louis stops kissing him but barely pulls his lips away from Harry’s. Just enough to let out a soft breath and ask “Ready?”

Harry has no idea what is about to happen but he nods anyway, watching as Louis takes a long drag from his cigarette and leans back in.

It’s a new sensation to say the least, especially with how long it has been for Harry in terms of smoking. He feels the need to cough tickle at the back of his throat as the smoke drifts from Louis’ mouth into his but Louis’ lips are pressed firmly against his own so he doesn’t pull back, he breathes it in.

Some of it escapes from the sides of the kiss and harry can’t help but release some through his nose but for the most part it’s passing between their mouths and they are breathing the same air.

Louis is the only drug Harry needs but boy does the hit feel good.

“Alright?” Louis asks, pulling away far enough to look up into Harry’s eyes, already glazed slightly to match the spinning going on in his head.

“More than.” Harry replies, not ashamed by the dopey smile that takes over his face

“Again?” He raises an eyebrow and smirks, waiting only for Harry to nod before taking another drag and leaning back in.

They spend the evening doing much of the same: Forgetting they have any responsibilities to worry about and ignoring anything that is going on outside their bubble of each other.   

If Harry tears up when Louis shows him the first draft of the song he’s been working on for the last few weeks then he can most definitely blame the weed.

 

 

 _I was stumbling, looking in the dark_  
_With an empty heart_  
_But you say you feel the same_  
_Could we ever be enough?_  
_Baby we could be enough_

 _And it's alright_  
_Calling out for somebody to hold tonight_  
_When you're lost, I'll find the way_  
_I'll be your light_  
_You'll never feel like you're alone_

_I'll make this feel like home_

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :) and leave kudos if you liked it :P x


End file.
